


Leviathan Is A Channer

by Metize



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Incel Leviathan, Incest Play, Levi is not nice in this, Levi wants you to call him onii-chan, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere, Yandere Leviathan, btw Levi calls MC 'a female', but that's it, kind of, which is disgusting and should be a cw in and of itself imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: “I’ve always had a feeling you were hiding something under your insecure otaku persona.” You shook your head “You’re a disgusting incel, I should’ve realized before with you using channer lingo all the time” You were disappointed with yourself for missing all of the red flags that laid bare to you since day one.orMC and Levi are chilling, but Levi throws a jealous fit and his 4chan red-pilled incel self comes out in full force.(Rape Warning is for the dubcon)
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Leviathan Is A Channer

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute filth. But I couldn't get channer Levi out of my head.  
> Rape warning is for the dubcon. Because he's really pushy in this.  
> Just a heads up, don't date channers, don't even fuck channers. Unlike Levi here, they won't make you come and they think racist jokes are pillow talk appropriate.  
> Enjoy <3

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Belphie lately” Leviathan mentioned, you were both in his room going through some dungeon roulettes. You were a good healer, White Mage was your favorite job and Levi took advantage of teaming up with you in order to get less queue time.

“Yeah, we’ve gotten pretty close” you shrugged, “he said he wants to make up for the time he couldn’t spend with me when he was stuck in the attic.”

“And you just went with it?” he frowned, looking away from his screen for a split second to glare at you.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you looked at him but he didn’t answer. You managed to kill the last boss with relative ease, Levi landing the final blow. “There we go!” You smiled and got up to stretch yourself a bit.

“Despite everything you’re still just a female, huh?” His chair turned so he was facing you, he crossed his arms. He sounded disappointed in you, which was confusing, was he raging about the game?

“What are you talking about?”

“This is so unfair. Here I am, a nice guy who cares about you and respects you.” he gestured to himself “But who do you decide to simp over? My asshole brother who literally tried to kill you.”

You resist the urge to scoff at the absurdity of what he said. “Are you listening to yourself right now?”

“I don’t even know why I bother.” He stood up “You don’t want a sweet caring guy like me, you want a guy who treats you like shit.” He walked towards you and you couldn’t help but back away slowly from him. “You’re no different than the other females.”

“Levi... what the fuck?” You couldn’t think of anything else to say but that. Levi’s eyes were filled with hate and he clenched his fists as if trying to control himself.

“I don’t want you hanging out with Belphegor anymore, okay?” he lets out a sigh and closes his eyes.

You felt insulted, who did he think he was? Levi wasn’t your dad, he wasn’t even your boyfriend for God’s sake. He didn’t get to decide who you could talk to. The implication turned your confusion into anger, you frowned at him.

“No.”

Leviathan’s eyes widened “No?”

“You don’t get to play Avatar of Envy with me, Levi, I’m not an object and I’m not your property!” You gathered your courage and pushed him away with both hands. “I don’t owe you shit, you’re not a ‘nice guy’!”

As soon as you finished the phrase Levi’s hand was around your throat, he pushed you against the nearest wall and all you could do was grip your hands on his wrist trying to get it off. You groaned struggling to get away, but Levi was a demon and you were clearly no match for him.

“Don’t fight me, MC.” He said drily, his voice sent shivers down your spine, you had never seen him like that before. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Stop it! You’re already hurting me, Levi!” you were angry, frustrated.

“Listen to me” his grip tightens and you can barely breathe “you’re going to be a good little whore for me just like you are for my brothers.” with his free hand he unbuttoned your RAD uniform jacket, each movement making you angrier, but somehow arousing you as well “It’s only fair, don’t you think?”

“I have literally no clue what you’re talking about.” You managed to say as he loosened his grip on your throat. You really didn’t know what he was talking about, you were close to the brothers of course, but you were yet to make any advances towards any of them.

“Huh, is that so? An untainted female…” he sounded delighted and you felt disgusted with the way he said it “No better way to claim my property… I’ll mark you from inside out with my cum.” 

He thought you were a virgin. You weren’t, but you felt that correcting him would make him angrier. “I’ve always had a feeling you were hiding something under your insecure otaku persona.” You shook your head “You’re a disgusting incel, I should’ve realized before with you using channer lingo all the time” You were disappointed with yourself for missing all of the red flags that laid bare to you since day one.

You shut up and try to zone out as he kept undressing you. Finally, his touch reached your bare skin, he let go of your neck to grip your waist with both hands, pulling you into a rough kiss.

You felt angry, you felt disgusted, but you were so excited it was ridiculous. You allowed him access to your mouth, not wanting to make him angry again. At least you were glad not to hear him spout dumb shit anymore. His hands made their way to your chest, he'd already removed your bra in order to fondle your breasts. You moan into the kiss at his rough ministrations. He breaks away so he can bite your neck in a possessive way. Fuck, he's got sharp teeth. You groan at the pain of his fangs piercing your skin.

"Doesn't it feel good to finally surrender to me like this, MC?" he grinds his hips, pressing against you so you can feel his arousal. "A human female like you should know your place by now. Were the beta males up in the surface going that easy on you?"

He grinded his hips against yours and you could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of both your uniforms. You held back a groan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Why are you being such a stubborn bitch?" He growled and undressed you further until you were left bare from the waist up. "You don't need to be shy around me, I love you and you're mine now."

His tone shifts every sentence, he was degrading you for a moment and the next he was being sweet and loving. It made you feel sick, but the way he kept you on edge also kept you excited, high on the anticipation. 

His fingers reached under your skirt, caressing your pussy through the thin fabric of your panties.

"See how excited you are for me? Your panties are soaked…" he smirked at you and you looked away from him, but as he moved his fingers you couldn't help but press down against them seeking more friction. "So pliable to my touch, we really are meant to be."

"Maybe I just happen to be horny" You breathed out, he pulled your panties down and threw them aside chuckling.

"No, that's not true. You crave Levi onii-chan's touch don't you?"

"G-gross" You tried to say as he pressed his palm back against your core.

"Wrong answer" He threatened to pull his hand back and you reacted instantly. 

"Fine, yes!"

"Yes what?" He really was going to make you say it, the sick bastard. 

"Yes, onii-chan..." you spat and that appeased him enough. Without warning he pushes two fingers inside your aching cunt, a needy moan escaped your mouth before you could hold it back. 

"See how this doesn't have to be so hard? See how much pleasure I can give you if you just submit to me?" He pumps his fingers punctuating his sentences with thrusts of his fingers. "I'm going to deflower you now, MC. You will belong to me completely." He whispered into your ear, pulling his fingers out of you. You groaned in protest, feeling empty, as you looked down to see him taking off his pants and freeing his cock.

"Stop saying…. that." You mumbled before he pressed the tip of his member against your entrance.

"Saying what? That you belong to me? That you are nothing but my property?" He teased you, rubbing his dick against you folds brushing your clit making you shudder. "Aw but it makes you so aroused, doesn't it? To be nothing but your onii-chan's cocksleeve?"

It did, you knew he was right but you chose not to answer. Even as his dirty words made you shiver with excitement, you didn't want to give him that kind of validation.

"I'm going in now, MC" Levi, kisses your forehead and you feel him pressing into you slowly "I'll be gentle, don't worry. It's your first time after all… and you-" he groaned as he bottomed out "you need to adjust yourself to onii-chan's cock, right?"

You were panting, filled to the brim with Leviathan's dick and you felt so good and so full.

"Fuck… Levi shut up and fuck me already."

"You bitch" he thrusts sharply into you and you yelp "you will behave, you will remember your place" he started fucking you earnestly now, you couldn't hide your moans now. 

He grabbed you by the hips, angling himself just right, finding the spot that made you scream.

"You are my property, MC, my beautiful little cumdump." He growled keeping up the pace "You want to deny but you can't, you're not a powerful independent woman anymore…" he laughs and you feel it in your guts.

He's going faster now, the feeling is overwhelming and you can feel yourself getting close to the edge. Levi could tell too, he felt you clenching around his cock and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Are you gonna come for your onii-chan?” he teased you, his voice hoarse, the manic smile never leaving his face. He looked scary and that shouldn’t turn you on, but it did. You nodded frantically. “Then do it, come all over my cock like the good little whore you were meant to be… fuck, MC…”

And just like that you were gone, the orgasm hitting you all at once making you cry out Leviathan’s name. Waves of pleasure still affecting your oversensitive body, you were panting, exhausted, you felt gross but so satisfied and that look on your face was just enough to send Levi over the edge.

“Fuck, MC, I love you so much… I’m coming inside you… fuck…”

You could feel him spasm inside you, the aftershocks hitting his body and making him tremble and throw back his head. He fell to his knees taking you down with him, sliding down against the wall. You were both breathing heavily, you shook your head in disbelief.

“I’m gonna block the chan forums from your browser, like right now.”


End file.
